The Rescuers
"The Rescuers" is the nineteenth episode and the season 2 finale of I Didn't Do It. http://www.ididntdoitdeets.com/2015/05/28/i-didnt-do-it-season-2-wrap-pictures/ https://twitter.com/sarahbgilman/status/655095015786414080. It aired on October 16, 2015. It was watched by 2.26 million veiewers on it's premiere night. http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2015/10/19/friday-cable-ratings-oct-16-2015/479117/ Overview Lindy and the gang scramble to book a big musical act in the benefit concert they are throwing to save an animal rescue shelter. Meanwhile, Jasmine finally figures out her feelings for Logan.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/shows/i-didnt-do-it/episodes/the-rescuers/ Story In the basement, the gang are discussing what to do to raise money. Jasmine suggests doing a bake sale, which Lindy disagrees on and Delia suggests doing a cat wash, which again, is disagreed on. Logan comes up with the idea of having his favourite band, The Wheasles, perform since Logan is now close with the drummer, Keith Edwards and they all agree on the idea. Jasmine says they now just need to find a venue in which Logan replies with saying they need to also find a place to do it, unaware that a venue is a location. Garrett says he will talk to Betty about having it at Rumble Juice, thinking the two have gotten closer, because she hasn't called him a disopointment in two days. Outside Lindy's bedroom, Lindy, Jasmine and Delia are there. Jasmine's phone rings and it is revealed to be Owen, but she ignores it. Delia and Lindy ask Jasmine is everything is okay between the two, which Jasmine says yes too, but she admits she still has feelings for and loves Logan (referring to Drum Beats, Heart Beats). Jasmine is confused about what to do and who to have as her boyfriend - Logan or Owen. Delia convinces and wants Jasmine to break up with Owen to be with Logan, which shows how much of a Joagn shipper she is. Lindy asks Delia how things are going between her and Brandon and Delia says not so great and is thinking about breaking up with him. Jasmine is still confused about what to do and Delia tells Jasmine that if Jasmine breaks up with Owen, Delia will break up with Brandon, revealing that things really are bad between her and Brandon. Inside Rumble Juice, Garrett asks Betty if the gang can have their benefit concert there, which she says yes too, as long as she too can perform, which he says yes too, whilst confusing each other during a conversation over the history of music. Then, outside Rumble Juice, Garrett is there and Delia walks up to him. Delia asks Garrett what he thinks about Brandon and she says he is so annoying. Delia tells Garrett she needs to break up with Brandon, but she doesn't want to hurt him, because of how sweet of a guy he is. Garrett tells Delia that she should find someone to break up with Brandon for her, which she says is a great idea and hires Garrett to do this, which he says yes too, for twenty dollars. In the next scene, Logan is in the basement and Lindy comes in telling him she has great news. Logan thinks the resce-shelter has found a unicorn and she tells him that Jasmine still has feelings for him, much to his surprise and happiness. Logan questions Lindy about Owen and she says that he and Jasmine are still together, but Jasmine is confused about what to do. This makes Logan want to challenge Owen to a duel to win Jasmine's heart, showing how much Logan loves and wants to be with Jasmine. Lindy tells Logan that duels haven't been done in the last two hundred years. Logan tells Lindy that it is a relief because he can't find his slapping glove, showing he is willing to slap Owen to get Jasmine to be his girlfriend, instead of Owen's, showing how much Logan loves Jasmine. Logan also states to Lindy that even though she is a loser in the love game, she's good at it, making Lindy wanna slap Logan. Back at Rumble Juice, Brandon walks in and sees Garrett and Brandon tells Garrett that he is meant to be meeting Delia there. Garrett tells Brandon that Delia isn't coming and breaks up with him for Delia, leaving Brandon crying on Garrett's shoulder, much to his disgust. In the basement, Lindy and Logan are there just about to head to school. Keith Edwards walks in and tells them that the band can't perform at the concert, because they broke up the night before. When Keith leaves, Lindy comes up with the idea of the gang forming a band - with her singing, Logan on the drums, Jasmine on bass, Garrett on guitar and Delia playing the keyboard - which Logan agrees to. At school, Logan sees Jasmine and Owen hugging, unaware they are breaking up and leaves with sadness. Jasmine thanks Owen for understanding about the break up, because she has decided that she wants Logan to be her boyfriend instead of Owen, showing how strong Jasmine's feelings are for Logan and that she truly does still love him. At Rumble Juice, Delia thanks Garrett for breaking up with Brandon for her and Garrett that Brandon won't leave his side, so Delia gets Betty to break up Garrett's friendship with Brandon, leaving Brandon very upset. At the Benefit concert, Delia announces that Betty is the next act. Betty does a magic trick, where she cuts Kevin in half, much to his shock. Betty succeeds in doing the trick and Kevin asks her to put him back together, but she says she hasn't figured out how to do that yet. The gang then perform their new song called Count on Me, helping to raise more money. After the gang perform, Logan is putting the drums away and Jasmine asks him if he needs help. Logan says to Jasmine that he doesn't need it and the two say how great they were. Logan tells Jasmine he hasn't seen Owen and she says he hasn't come. Logan questions Jasmine about this and she says she has broken up with him, much to Logan's surprise and happiness, which also includes him dropping the drum. Jasmine tells Logan that she and Owen were saying goodbye when he says he saw the two hugging, which makes Logan really happy. Jasmine tells Logan that she broke up with Owen, because she can't stop thinking about him, proving Jasmine truly loves Logan. Logan tells Jasmine he couldn't stop thinking about her either, making Jasmine blush and she even almost cries with happiness. Logan and Jasmine finally admit their feelings for each other "for real", as if they are admitting they still have feelings for each other since their " break up", in Lindy Nose Best, but its much stronger than that, with Logan also finally confessing to Jasmine that he loves her! (Refering to Falling for... Who?) He says, "Jaz...I-I think I'm in love with you" and she replies with, "Then, I think you should put down that sneer drum", flirtatiously, making him blush, so he does. The two grab hands, lean in, finally share their first kiss, which is kind of them making out, finally become a couple "for real", and "get back together", since their "break up" in Lindy Nose Best, much to both Logan and Jasmine's happiness because they have both been waiting a long time, to be together, for what feels like forever. Especially Jasmine's because she finally has what she's always wanted - the kiss and Logan as her boyfriend "for real"- with the gang cheering and capping in the background, showing that they are all Jogan shippers - especially Lindy. The final scene shows the gang walking out of Rumble Juice and Delia confirms that Jasmine and Logan are officially dating, because she calls them a couple. Delia also says that she and Lindy will have to now battle it out for Garrett, much to his excitement, but the girls say no, which makes Garrett say it was a good couple of seconds. Betty walks by everyone when Lindy's phone bleeps and she says they have raised enough money to save the rescue, much to everyone's delight. Betty tells Logan, Jasmine, Lindy, Garrett and Delia that they were really great and encourages them to continue with the band. Lindy tells Betty that everyone is so glad she took over Rumble Juice and she says she likes having them around, too, especially since they buy so many smoothies. Betty says she is shopping for a boat. Jasmine asks Betty how she got Kevin out of the box and Betty shouts, "KEVINNN!", in shock, forgetting about him and she runs back inside. Logan says Betty's right and the gang should keep the band going. Garrett tells them they will need to learn another song and Jasmine says they also need to come up with a name. Delia suggests 'The Delia Delfano Experience', whilst Garrett suggests 'Garrett and Friends'. Jasmine and Logan also finally admit they love each other in the process, proving that they could get married in the near future, with everyone saying "Aww". Lindy suggests the band to be called 'The Rescuers', because they rescued the dogs. Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia all agree on the name and the gang group hug. Lindy thanks Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia for being her friends and tells them she loves them, which they also say to her. The gang start to walk away from Rumble Juice and Delia turns to the others saying the band could be called, 'The Rescuers featuring Delia Delfano', in which Lindy says there is one in every band. The gang walk away from Rumble Juice, ending the episode and the series.}} Cast Main Cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast * Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow * Jonathon McClendon as Brandon * Reed Alvarado as Owen * Theodore Barnes as Kevin LeBow Guest cast * Daryl Crittenden as Colinhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt4669894/?ref_=ttep_ep18 Quotes Trivia *This episode is the Season 2 finale, and series finale.https://twitter.com/sarahbgilman/status/655095015786414080 *This is the final appearances of Lindy Watson, Logan Watson, Jasmine Kang, Garrett Spenger, and Delia Delfano. *Jasmine and Owen break up in this episode. *This was named after a Disney movie in 1977, The Rescuers. *It is confirmed that Jasmine and Logan are officially dating, because Delia calls them a couple *This episode is part 7 of the Jogan arc. *Jasmine finally realizes and figures out that she does still have feelings for Logan *This episode is sort of an continuation to Drum Beats, Heart Beats, because in that episode, Jasmine realized she still had feelings for Logan, and in this episode, she realizes and figures her feelings out for him. Also, because in that episode, Jasmine thought Logan told her he loved her, and he finally tells her he loves her, in this episode and because that episode was left on a sort of cliffhanger until this episode. *The Jogan subplot is pretty much exactly the same as the Falling for... Who? plot. *Lindy sings in this episode. This is the second episode in which she sings, the first one being in Merry Miss Sis. *The Gang starts a band, "The Rescuers", formerly known as "Keep going, we'll do it later". The gang's role's in the band are: **Lindy - Vocals **Logan - Drums **Jasmine - Electric Bass **Garrett - Acoustic Guitar **Delia - Keyboard *Logan plays the drums again. It is the third time he is seen playing the drums, the first time was in Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, and the second time was in Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *Logan finally asks Jasmine out..."for real" *Jasmine and Logan finally admit their feelings for each other, as if to say they still have feelings for each other after their "break up". *Jasmine and Logan sort of "get back together" in this episode, since their "break up", in Lindy Nose Best. *Jasmine and Logan finally start dating...."for real" *Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other. *Delia and Brandon break up in this episode *Jasmine and Logan finally share their first kiss. The kiss is also kind of a make out. It is also the first and only kiss of the series. *This episode is like the Austin & Ally episode, "Last Dances & Last Chances", because Jasmine breaks up with Owen to be with Logan, like how Ally broke up with Gavin to be with Austin, Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, Logan asks Jasmine out, like how Austin did with Ally, she says yes, and Jasmine and Logan finally become a couple and share their first kiss, like how Austin and Ally shared their third kiss and got back together. *This episode is also pretty much exactly the same as the Austin & Ally episode, "Relationships & Red Carpets", because both episodes had a plot about Jasmine and Logan's (Austin and Ally's) relationship, Jasmine and Logan (Austin and Ally) admit their feelings for and that they love each other, the two share an unblocked kiss, and end the season as a couple. Also, Jasmine and Logan end the series as a couple, like how if Austin & Ally would have been canceled after Season 3, Austin and Ally would have ended the series as a couple. *There are references to previous Jogan episodes - Falling for... Who? and Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *In the scene where Jasmine and Logan shared their first kiss, Jasmine wore the exact same blue heart necklace she wore when she and Logan shared their first real hug, in Logan Finds Out! Ironically, both moments were really big moments in Jasmine and Logan's relationship and both episodes are part of the Jogan Arc. *Everyone finds out about Logan's crush on Jasmine in this episode. *This episode proves (as well as Drum Beats, Heart Beats) that Jasmine and Logan could definetly get married in the future, that they are truly in love, in love more than ever, and are soul-mates. *This was Austin's favorite episode to film.http://teenplicity.com/music-and-i-didnt-do-it-with-austin-north/ *The last line of the series was said by Lindy: "There's one in every band". *Star Exploders is a parody of Star Wars. *There are references to four episodes - Falling for... Who?, Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, Doggie Daddy, and Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *keith Edwards, from Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, returns in this episode, making it his last appearance. *Like Falling for... Who?, this episode is like the Austin & Ally episode, "Chapters & Choices", because in that episode, Austin had to choose who he wanted to be with - Ally or Kira - and he chose Kira, even though he later wanted to be with Ally. And in this episode, Jasmine has to decide who she wants to be with - Logan or Owen - and Jasmine realises her heart belongs with Logan and chooses him over Owen. *Despite that this episode aired in October, it is actually set in early November, most likely only a few days into the month, because the previous episode was set on Halloween night, on October 31st. *Jasmine and Logan mention events from the Jogan Arc. *This episode was watched by 2.26 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the highest rated episode of the season. Goofs *Lindy tells Logan that Jasmine likes him by saying, "Jasmine likes you!", as if Logan was the first to realise his feelings for Jasmine, when Jasmine was actually the first to realise her feelings for Logan, so Lindy should really be saying, "Jasmine still likes you!" rather than "Jasmine likes you!" Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Rescuers Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Jogan Category:Couple Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Love Category:The Rescuers (Band)